Just the essentials
by Lunastar268
Summary: Set before the 2007 film. Just before Leo goes on his journey to Central America, Don packs him a few extra items.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey! It's been a while since I posted anything but I've recently had a writing day.**

**Sorry for the short chapters; this was originally going to be just a short and silly one-shot but it took a life of its own.**** I have proof read but I have no beta reader and am dyslexic so feel free to point out any errors I missed**

**As usual I own nothing**

Leo's POV:

The whole layer was filled with a nervous tension. Two weeks ago Master Splinter had announced I would be leaving for a year to train in Central America.

Of course, everyone had taken the news in their own way:

I was training hard and studying the language in preparation 

Mikey was trying to see the bright side and using it as an excuse to play more video games, claiming it as 'bonding time' with me… though I was rarely playing the games with him (see above)

Raph was angry and argued that I wasn't that far ahead of the rest of them and was just looking for a holiday

And Don was doing research… lots and lots of research.

You name it: culture, maps, wildlife, illnesses, crime rate, if you can think of it, he was looking it up! Of course this did have some unfortunate side effects.

…

The trouble started about a week before I was due to leave. Having gone to check the bag I had already packed with the basic items I'd need: weapons, some food, a map, toothbrush and toothpaste and a first aid kit… when I found a cool box.

It was sealed with duct tape and weighed a ton! Wondering what was going on I decided to start with the most logical option: Mikey (the orange masked teen had been suggesting I bring everything from pizza to comics so naturally I assumed the box was from him). However, just as I was approaching the door to find the youngest turtle I bumped into another brother: Don, who seemed to be carrying a very large package. If I had eyebrows they would have risen. I didn't so I just asked

"Hey Donnie" I smiled, very aware that lately my brother had been very nervous and kept giving me troubled looks "what's in the box?"

Don looked up from catching his balance with a slightly guilty expression before replying

"I was just heading up to put this on your bed, I came earlier with something else but you weren't around so I figured I'd just pack these for you"

I couldn't help but feel nervous; I did NOT want random gadgets/weapons in my bag that could explode or do who knows what without my knowledge. Besides: the jungle was hot so if they needed a cooler in the layer I doubted they'd work out there. Deciding to figure out what was going on before choosing whether or not to keep the gifts I continued

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the one-ton cooler in my bag would it? Because that will make the whole 'travelling light' plan I had a tad difficult" I smirked, hoping to keep the mod light since yet another fight with a sibling was the last thing I wanted right before leaving (though with Raph in the picture their probably would be). It was surprising when Don blushed!

"It's not that heavy, though while we're on the topic I need to give you your vaccinations before you go! It's already way overdue- some should have been given to you months ago but I've only just been able to get hold of them!" Don said apologetically "better late than never" he added with a small chuckle

I didn't know where to start

"OK, 5 current questions which I imagine will lead to a lot more: 1, what vaccinations? 2, how/where did you get them? 3, will they even work on mutant turtles? 4, why do I need a cool box? And 5, what's in the package?"

"Well I figured that growing up in the sewer master splinter wouldn't have gotten us vaccinated against… well anything, so I started with the basics we missed growing up: the 6-in-1, PCV, Rotavirus, MMR, TB, Tetanus, etc. I picked up enough for all of us while I was at it, but I got extras for you: yellow fever, Hepatitis A and B, Typhoid, Rabies, and Diphtheria etc. Don't worry; I got them all from this private hospital that is very well off so won't miss them, they had more anyway and I left some money in the cupboard! The cool box has your boosters- I'll show you how/when to administer them- along with other anti-venoms and medications like malaria pills"

I blinked… that answered some of the questions, but opened way more (including what half of those conditions even are!)

"I see, just to clarify, how do you know these are needed? Like I said- mutant turtle- I doubt we get the same diseases as humans. Remember the salmonella incident?" I was referring to the time April accidentally swapped drinks with Mikey and wound up spending the next week within 2 foot of the toilet.

"I've done tests!" He insisted- looking exited, than again he usually did when it came to science "that's partly why it took so long: I've been using our cells to see how they react to different viruses and figured we're human enough that they should be beneficial… or at least won't do any harm"

Deciding to forgo the issue of how he did these tests or got the supplies to do them I decided to move on from the vaccines, something told me it would just give me a headache to find out where Don apparently got samples of multiple dangerous diseases

"So what's in their?" I asked pointing at the large parcel in his arms

"Some other supplies you'll need: various pills, GPS, epi-pens, antibiotics, ciprofloxacin, bandages, sterile surgical thread, duct tape, re-hydration sachets, waterproofs…"

"Don" I interrupt "ignoring the part of where on earth you got all this… how am I meant to even carry it? And again TURTLE: we don't need waterproofs!"

Don froze. I hated to see him look so uncomfortable but this whole situation was fast getting out of hand!

"I just want you to be safe" the words are so soft I almost didn't hear them. I look at the package and sigh

"How about we go through all this and pick out the essentials?" I suggest

Don nods laying the parcel on the bed. I open it up and immediately wonder if there was anything left in the hospitals!

"Right" I sigh and pick up the first box "…why would I need tampons?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So my original plan was to leave it after chapter 1 but it's now a 2 shot. This chapter is slightly longer.**

**Let me know what you think: should I have left it as a one shot?**

**As usual don't own or profit. ENJOY!**

LEO POV

"There amazing at absorbing blood! I know you don't need them for their primary function but thing of it like this: there compact, lightweight and great for small wounds!" My purple brother looked thrilled at his lateral thinking

"You know what else is compact, lightweight and great for wounds? Bandages, and it looks like you've packed enough to mummify me!" I respond

Don was not put off, throwing the box back in the bag stating they were quicker

Not wanting to linger too much on feminine products (particularly since I was fairly sure he'd nicked them from April) I picked up the next box

"Caffeine pills?"

"You need to be alert in the jungle!" Don exclaims, throwing the pills in the bag "in the jungle 9 in 10 cuts come from people loosing focus and if you lose focus you could get injured, if you get injured you could get an infection, or concussion, or break a bone!"

"OK, OK!" I interrupt- Don was getting way too stressed! I picked up the GPS, deciding to forgo the medicine for now

"I have maps, so I shouldn't need this, besides, I'm hardly going to be able to charge this or set destinations" I reason trying to put the device to one side, only to have Don snatch it back up and throw it towards the bag "getting lost can be a huge risk!" he argues

"Don! I'm going to the jungle, that's literally the destination, as long as I can see trees I will probably be able to assume I'm OK" trying to make him see sense. I start looking through the various tubes, books, boxes and bottles

"Some of these are really useful" I say, while true I was mostly trying to cheer him up at this point "I hadn't thought of epi-pens, and the bug spray will be nice, but why so many types of antibiotics? It's not like I'll know which to use in each case!"

"You could get all kinds of infections" he started to pick up different medications throwing them at me so fast I couldn't even read which was for what or even tell if they were for specific conditions "infected cuts, insect bites, blood poisoning, diarrhoea- that's also why you need the sachets, just read the instructions and you'll know which is for what" he adds on throwing those into the bag too. I decide to get at least one point in

"Well can we at least agree I don't need a waterproof? I'm a turtle!"

"You're also cold blooded and the coat will protect from the wind!" 

"So will the trees!"

"Why take the risk?" he exclaims "you'll have enough to deal with: mosquitoes, fire ants, jaguars, scorpions, venomous spiders, venomous snakes, constricting snakes, piranhas, alligators, poison dart frogs- seriously Leo, don't go near those frogs: 1mg of the golden poison dart frogs toxin can kill up to 20 humans!"

"We have got to cut down your time on Wikipedia"

"I didn't use Wiki- I don't trust any website that Mikey can edit!"

I sigh again. Don had held a grudge ever since Mikey had tried to convince Raph that marshmallows were a key ingredient in motorbike fuel (don't ask).

Taking another look through the bag I decided a new tactic

"Wouldn't it make more sense for me to travel light and get what I need out there? Or have you send it on, I'll be writing letters after all, if anything comes up I can ask"

"The post could be too slow, get caught in customs, or damaged, and that's if you're in any condition to even send a letter! You don't know what you'll have available out there or if they can spare it. Now we best get to the lab for your shots"

…

…

…

(NO POV)

Down in the lab Leo allowed Don to give him jab after jab until he was convinced his arm would soon match his mask for bruises (not easy when you're naturally green).

He was worried Don might be stressing himself out too much, yet there wasn't much more he could do: every argument he came up with was side stepped or countered. He was honestly considering just bringing it all and leavening some on the boat!

When the shots were finally done Leo left the lab rubbing his arm: he needed a break and a moment to think about how to ease Dons mind without needing to bring a forklift truck to carry his stuff. He told his purple banded brother that while he was at it he may as well give the others any vaccines he got for them so they all had the same dates to work with (this would buy him a few hours as Mikey hated needles and as expected it had led to mad chase around the lair while Raph was trying to sneak out the lab in the confusion only to have Splinter catch him (when Leo made he also let Splinter know what Don wanted to do and the Purple Turtle wasted no time in convincing the old rat it was a good idea).

As it was the current situation rested as: a high speed chance all over the lair between Don and Mikey with the youngest winning, Raph trying to sneak past his Sensei with Splinter winning, and Leo sat on his bed in his room going through piles of stuff trying to pick out what he needed, what he could bring and ditch and what he could try to convince Don to let him leave.

…

It took 2 hours for the chaos to calm with mike only agreeing to the shots if Raph went first and mike got to watch (helped when Don offered a lollipop). This annoyed this hot headed brother considerably but he was determined to come over as too tough to care (plus he still couldn't get past Splinter, who was shocked himself when Don also brought out a box of jabs for him).

By the time everyone was once again settled and the chaos subsided Leo was still no closer to making his luggage manageable and he was once again in his room with his genius brother who remained as unmoving as a brick wall.

(LEO POV)  
"Can I at least leave the cooler?" I half yelled exasperated "there's no way I can carry it, apply stealth tactics and not break what's inside! Just send the boosters in the post!"

"The post is too unreliable! Besides you can think of it as the start of your training" replied Don getting just as frustrated

"My training's gonna be over before it starts if I can't even get there for luggage!" 

"Then don't go! Or take us with you so we can share the load!" There was silence for a while after Don screamed this at me, tears of frustration welling in his wise yet young eyes

I was stunned

While it was true I had questioned Splinters logic: sending a team to a new location made sense as a team building exercise… but leadership training alone, not so much.

Of course at the time Splinter had given long complex reasoning involving the need to 'separate my sense of peace or achievement from external sources' and 'developing confidence in my own skin so I could guide others' and a dozen more reasons that made sense at the time but left me confused when I actually thought about it.

Part of me had wondered if it was a mask for a punishment. I was under no illusion that this would be a difficult and lonely trip and my Sensei did often opt for training as discipline tactics. I could think of no real reason he would be unhappy with me but we had recently had some heated conversations in regard to Raphael.

Mine and my Red masked brother had always had a tense relationship- while we'd willingly die for each other our fights were coming to blows more and more and I was fast losing control on my former right hand. My patience and trust in him were both wearing thin. To make things worse when a mission went poor or something went wrong I always got the blame, was made to shoulder the responsibility.

While yes: as leader it is my job to keep the team functioning smoothly and work out the plans, how could I when Raph went out of his way to pick fights. Or never even tried the plan, shell, half the time he didn't even wait to hear it.

I'd tried everything: talking, shouting, reasoning, asking him to come up with the plan with me so he could make suggestions. Nothing worked.

In the end I went to Splinter for advice both as a Sensei and a father. I had hoped he'd talk to Raph, try to extend a bit of discipline rather than let the hothead run wild.

In truth, I was scared. I knew if things didn't change fast Raph was going to get himself or someone else hurt, or worse.

Instead of the comforting words of advice or positive action id hoped for the only response I received was a lecture on how I was the eldest and the leader, and that I had to face that responsibility. In the end he said he meditate on the matter. A few days later he announced I was leaving for training. Maybe I shouldn't have pointed out that technically we didn't know out birthdays, and technically the only thing we knew for sure was Splinter was the eldest.

But now was not the time to ponder the past I realised, now my little brother needed me, for while I'm the leader, I'm also big brother.

Without warning I took Don into my arms and hugged him warmly. I let him speak and cry and express his fear that I would leave and never return.

He told me how in a jungle the hot and humid conditions plus wildlife could lead to 60% of an organic body being consumed by maggots within 168 hours of death, and within 2/3 weeks all soft tissue being gone. How these morbid statistics meant if something went wrong, if I was unable to help myself or get help when I needed, my family may never know. There was an all too real chance I may just disappear and never be found, and they may never even know what happened.

…

After a few hours of quiet comforting, Don and I started talking. We established the risks, how to handle them in a realistic way, then finally repacked with a much lighter bag than what I'd had a few hours prior. We shared some joked and even went back to the lab to develop a miniature cooler for the boosters that was almost pocket size and would last weeks.

Then I explained to Don something I rarely got to discuss. I spoke about the dangers right here at home. How I account for CCTV on our runs, the various gangs and their territories, how I went about keeping the fridge stocked so we didn't starve, monitoring all the foot's former strongholds in case they returned. I spoke and spoke for what felt like hours about every chore, every training exercise, every plan and backup plan and backup-backup plan. Every worry I felt and how as scared he was that I may not come home, I was just as scared if not more scared that I would return only to find there was no home to come back to.

For the first time it occurred to me the weight I was carrying and I silently realised that I wasn't coping as well as I thought. I had so many problems to solve and yet my main concern was Raph and I didn't get on? Suddenly my father's words made more sense.

…

Finally the big day came, I had fixed things with Don and we'd all agreed that he would be the leader in my absence (well most of us agreed- Raph just sort of grunted, I can only hope this doesn't cause too many issues with them.

Don offered me one final surprise, a gift to help me get home: It looked like a large metal backpack that fit easily over my shell, I looked at the instructions and chuckled. A hang-glider. At least it was lightweight!

As I said my farewells and picked up my bag to leave I felt and odd weight shift in my bag. I opened it to find a dozen pizza boxes sliding out. Raising a non-existent eyebrow once more I turned to my youngest brother.

"Did you pack every flavour of pizza into my bag?"

The orange banded turtle looked embarrassed and shrugged

"Not EVERY flavour… just the essentials"

…

…

…

**Authors note:  
This got well off the planned track, it was meant to stay light and funny: the bit with Don and Leo getting upset just kind of happened.**

**Since I first saw the film I found the whole training mission thing a little odd. But it occurred to me that the 'leadership training' was pretty vague and figured there was a more complex reasoning behind it which could also say why in the film Splinter was so against them fighting and Don suddenly wanted them to stop being hero's and get jobs. (If anyone's confused about what splinters reasoning to Leo was he basically had a long way of saying Leo was too worried about what his brothers thought of him than what they actually needed- not sure if I made that clear)**

**I'm still experimenting with my writing style and for some reason every humour story I try writing either gets deleted before I ever post, or it takes an unexpected twist**

**Tips and feedback is welcome and thank you for reading!  
I have another story I'm going to post soon as well as the ones currently in progress (I'm hoping having more than one on the go will help with the writer's block). The 2 new ones will be another Harry Potter (another one-shot that may not stay a one-shot) and a series of short Hobbit stories.**

**The others are NOT abandoned, and I hope to update them soon (if you're still reading this you're awesome and THANK YOU)**


End file.
